


La scommessa

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, POV Outsider, Stanford Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: In un momento di chiarezza, nonostante l'alcol che gli circola in corpo, Andy fa scivolare lo sguardo dal ragazzo con la giacca di pelle in fondo alla sala a Sam Winchester, seduto di fronte a lui, e la sua espressione è così inaspettata che per un istante Andy non la riconosce nemmeno.Sam è non è soltanto sorpreso - è scioccato, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.





	La scommessa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/gifts).



> Scritta per la challenge del gruppo FB "Wayward sons and daughters!".  
> Passate a trovarci! :)

Il giovedì non è il giorno solitamente scelto per le uscite di gruppo, ma quella mattina, appena la campanella che segnava la fine del test di diritto costituzionale era suonata, Janet, con la penna ancora tra le dita, aveva fatto scorrere lo sguardo verso Andy e aveva detto scandendo le parole: "Stasera si beve".  
Andy si era trovato assolutamente d'accordo con il sentimento.

 

Così, di giovedì sera, la squadra è schierata e pronta per dimenticare qualsiasi nozione di diritto, almeno fino al prossimo test.

 

Mike non era stato difficile da convincere: tutto quello che Andy aveva dovuto fare era stato menzionare la parola "alcol". Anche Robert, il coinquilino, non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza dinanzi alla prospettiva di passare fuori la serata. Sam, invece, il nuovo acquisto del gruppo, era sembrato riluttante a mettere da parte di libri, ma Janet era riuscita a fargli cambiare idea, promettendogli di presentargli la sua amica Jessica, una biondina che Andy conosceva solo di vista. Margaret, la coinquilina di Janet, non era sicura di farcela, e aveva scrollato le spalle aggiungendo un _'se mi vedete, ci sono, altrimenti, no'_. Lizzy aveva accettato senza problemi, anche se la ragazza ha la brutta abitudine di ordinare cocktails senza la minima traccia di alcol.

 

Il locale è una scelta di Janet: non il loro posto solito, a pochi passi dal campus, ma un posto stranamente affollato per un giovedì, con un cartello all'entrata che promette shot a un paio di dollari e nell'angolo un tavolo da biliardo dall'aria di aver visto giorni migliori.

 

Andy lascia scorrere nuovamente lo sguardo sull'ambiente, prima di alzare alle labbra la sua bottiglia di birra e berne un lungo sorso. Il sapore è quello della birra dozzinale e rimpiange di non aver scelto qualcosa dalla gradazione alcolica più alta. _Rimedierà più tardi._  
Qualcosa nella clientela del locale lo mette a disagio e pensa che preferirebbe trovarsi al solito bar di fronte al campus pieno di studenti come loro e con Anne, la cameriera che si ferma sempre a scambiare quattro chiacchiere al loro tavolo, prima di portargli i soliti drink.  
L'aria di questo posto, invece, è fumosa - _nonostante Andy non sappia spiegare come sia possibile, visto che non sembra esserci nessuna sigaretta accesa nel locale_ \- e accanto al tavolo da biliardo il clima non sembra per nulla amichevole (a giudicare dal denaro che passa di mano, non c'è _nulla_ di _amichevole_ nella partita in corso).  
La risata di Janet gli fa distogliere lo sguardo dall'uomo con la barba incolta che con uno sguardo torvo lascia scivolare qualche banconota spiegazzata sul tavolo da biliardo verso un uomo con la giacca di pelle e i capelli corti e scompigliati.

  
"Oh, Garrideb, stai insinuando cose veramente pericolose!", sta dicendo Janet, con tono allegro - se per l'alcol o per la battuta di qualcun altro, Andy non saprebbe dirlo.  
"Dico solo che per le ragazze è più facile! Non ci vuole niente a rimorchiare un ragazzo, invece con le ragazze è più difficile, lo sanno tutti!", dice Robert, alzando la voce sopra il chiacchierio e la musica del locale.  
"Non è vero! Ricordate quella volta che volevo chiedere di uscire a James, il tipo che studia medicina con Mr Porter?", lo interrompe Margaret, mentre Janet annuisce.  
"Non vorrai certo usare quella storia come esempio! Il tipo aveva lo stesso acume di un - non so, qualche animale davvero stupido!", continua Robert, e aggiunge, velocemente, prima che Margaret lo interrompa di nuovo: "Sarebbe bastato dirglielo esplicitamente. Sono sicuro che ci sarebbe stato, tu sei - Ehm, sì, insomma, sei una bella ragazza - ". Anche nella luce soffusa del locale, si riesce a vedere Robert arrossire.  
"Nemmeno tu sei niente male", ride Margart, ammiccando verso l'amico.  
"Dico solo che siete avvantaggiate e che non ci vuole nulla a rimorchiare un ragazzo. Non c'è bisogno nemmeno di tutta la parte del corteggiamento", riprende Robert, testardo.  
"Se è così facile, magari dovresti provarci!", aggiunge Lizzy, sorseggiando la sua Coca-Cola. Accanto a lei, Sam ride gettando la testa all'indietro e soffocando in maniera poco elegante con la sua birra.  
"Ehi, Winchester, già ubriaco?", dice con noncuranza Andy, cercando di non far tremare la voce, mentre cambia argomento.  
"Sono abituato alla birra", risponde Sam, sorridente. E _ra decisamente ora che Winchester si lasciasse un po' andare_ , pensa Andy; le prime settimane sembrava che qualcuno avesse sgozzato il suo cane - _ma forse la gente ha più difficoltà a lasciarsi alle spalle la propria famiglia_ , considera, pensando a sua madre e a come non avessero avuto più niente da dirsi dopo la scomparsa di suo padre. Pensa anche alle sue sorelle maggiori, tra i cui giochi e segreti non era mai riuscito a insinuarsi. Quasi invidia Sam Winchester che, evidentemente, ha una famiglia perfetta di cui sentire la mancanza.  
"Sto solo dicendo che non puoi tirarti indietro proprio adesso", sta dicendo Lizzy nel frattempo, e Andy può già indovinare dove la serata andrà a parare e solleva la bottiglia e beve fino all'ultimo sorso della sua birra da quattro soldi, perché il pensiero di affrontare simili discorsi da sobrio è inconcepibile. "Hai detto che i ragazzi sono più facili da rimorchiare, quindi vai a dimostralo. Ti aspettiamo qui", finisce Lizzy, in maniera terribilmente prevedibile, ridacchiando nella sua Coca-Cola perfettamente analcolica. _Non ha davvero nessuna scusa_ , riflette Andy, torvo.  
"Che cosa?", ride Robert. "Sei seria?". E, dopo uno sguardo al suo volto: "Sei seria. Cazzo, sei seria. Non esiste che io rimorchi un uomo, porca puttana".  
Andy borbotta qualcosa sull'ordinare una nuova birra e si alza per dirigersi verso il bancone.

  
La musica è bassa e le luci sono soffuse, ma c'è qualcosa di opprimente nel posto. Nell'angolo con il tavolo da biliardo, l'uomo con la barba incolta è sparito, ma il tipo con la giacca di pelle sta ancora giocando. Andy considera per un attimo che l'uomo deve star vincendo perché nessun altro passerebbe tanto tempo con la testa china sul tavolo da biliardo.  
Si avvicina al bancone e fa un cenno alla ragazza che sta preparando qualche cocktail che ha più ghiaccio che liquido e pensa velocemente a cosa vorrebbe ordinare. Lascia scivolare lo sguardo verso il bicchiere decorato con una mezza fragola e sbuffa, alzando la bottiglia ormai vuota che tiene tra le mani. "Mi dai un'altra di queste?". La ragazza annuisce e si volta verso il frigorifero illuminato. "E uno show di rum", aggiunge, desideroso di non tornare al tavolo da sobrio.  
Non vuole saperne nulla del disgusto di Robert all'idea di rimorchiare un ragazzo. Non che potrebbe dirlo ai suoi amici, senza dar inizio a una discussione che davvero non si sente ancora di affrontare.  
Certi giorni, pensa che non sarà mai pronto.  
"Grazie", sorride alla ragazza che gli sta versando il suo shot di rum, mentre lascia scorrere lo sguardo per la sala e viene nuovamente attratto dagli uomini che giocano a biliardo.  
L'uomo con la giacca di pelle sta sorridendo ed è voltato verso l'entrata, e Andy può finalmente vedere il suo profilo. _Non è un uomo_ , pensa, _è un ragazzo_ \- non deve avere che forse un paio di anni più di lui, eppure c'è qualcosa nella sua postura, nella linea delle sue spalle che gli ha fatto istantaneamente pensare a un uomo adulto.  
Andy afferra il bicchiere e butta giù il rum in un sorso soltanto e ignora il bruciore dell'alcol lungo la gola.  
Il ragazzo con la giacca di pelle ha di nuovo una stecca da biliardo tra le mani e sta dicendo qualcosa, ma Andy non può sperare di sentirlo da dov'è seduto, quindi si accontenta di guardare le labbra più belle che abbia mai visto formare parole che non può sentire. _È davvero un peccato che il tizio sia etero,_ considera, afferrando la sua seconda bottiglia di birra - _i migliori ragazzi lo sono sempre._  
Si dirige di nuovo verso il tavolo, questa volta leggermente meno sicuro sulle gambe, grazie al rum. Il mondo attorno a lui inizia a essere più ovattato, ed è un sollievo.

 

"Dico solo che il tuo discorso non ha senso e che ti rifiuti di provare quello che sostieni", sta dicendo Margaret e Andy per un attimo è tentato di tornare al bancone; ma non ha un buon motivo per farlo e non vuole attirare l'attenzione su di sé, e quindi si siede.  
"Ha ragione lei", dice Sam, ridendo.  
"Ohh, Winchester, non sapevo che volessi partecipare anche tu! Se vuoi una scusa per fare il frocio, accomodati pure!", la voce alta di Robert attira qualche sguardo poco amichevole dal tavolo affianco.  
"Dai, bello, ne stai facendo un problema immenso. Beviti quel cocktail da fighetta e smettila", cerca di calmarlo Mike.  
"Ehi! Era l'unico cocktail con una quantità decente di vodka!"  
"Sto solo dicendo - " inizia Margaret  
"No, piantala pure tu", la interrompe Mike, "Siamo qui per bere fino a vomitare e rilassarci"  
"Non capisco cosa ci sia di rilassante nel vomitare", borbotta Lizzy, facendo roteare il suo bicchiere di Coca-Cola.  
"Dovresti provare qualche volta", sussurra Mike, ma Lizzy alza gli occhi al cielo e non risponde.  
La discussione sembra essere finita e Andy beve un sorso di birra, cercando di calmarsi senza dare nell'occhio.  
Da dov'è seduto riesce ancora a vedere la schiena del ragazzo con la giacca di pelle. È ancora accanto al tavolo da biliardo, ma non sta giocando. Ha una bottiglia di qualcosa, probabilmente birra, tra le mani e se il modo in cui sta ridendo è di qualche indicazione, sicuramente non è il suo primo drink della serata. Andy lo osserva senza dar nell'occhio e immagina di alzarsi, raggiungerlo e far scivolare il braccio attorno a quelle spalle avvolte da una giacca di pelle troppo grande e costringerlo a distendersi sul rivestimento verde del tavolo da biliardo. Andy immagina lo sconosciuto gettare la testa all'indietro e lasciarsi baciare senza proteste. Immagina di poter passare le dita tra i capelli corti e spettinati e di poter premere il viso nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo e respirare l'odore della pelle, del sudore e dell'alcol.  
Abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua birra e cerca di smettere di pensarci perché sa che se avesse il coraggio di flirtare con quel ragazzo probabilmente ne ricaverebbe solo un pugno in faccia.  
"Che stai fissando, Andy?", gli chiede con una nota di curiosità nella voce Janet.  
"Oh, pensavo che sarebbe divertente fare una partita a biliardo", risponde in fretta, cercando di essere disinvolto, "Peccato che il tavolo sia occupato"  
"Quello non è un tavolo, è un ricettacolo di malattie", borbotta Lizzie.  
"In più ho in mente un gioco più divertente", ridacchia Margaret, scuotendo la testa come per scacciare la sensazione di annebbiamento dell'alcol. "Il primo di noi che rimorchia un ragazzo, vince", sorride, e nella luce soffusa del locale, i denti bianchi contornati dal rossetto scuro sembrano formare il sorriso dello Stregatto appollaiato sul ramo nel Paese delle Meraviglie.  
"Non ha nemmeno senso", taglia corto Mike. "E poi come si farebbe a capire chi vince e chi perde?"  
Margaret sembra considerarlo per un po', sbattendo lentamente le palpebre e inclinando la testa, prima di sollevare il bicchiere e bere un lungo sorso del suo drink blu elettrico. "Scommettiamo cinquanta dollari che nessuno dei ragazzi riuscirebbe a rimorchiare un uomo, stasera, in questo locale?", dice, alla fine.  
Robert ride, ma è una risata che non suona divertita: "Mi hai preso per un frocio?"  
"Non ho mica detto che devi andarci a letto. E poi era rivolto a tutti voi ragazzi. E comunque non ci piace questo linguaggio, Robert, baci tua madre con quella bocca o solo il tuo fidanzato?"  
"Cinquanta dollari, eh, Margaret? Che ne dici, Andy, spilliamo un po' di soldi alla ragazza? Andiamo a scambiare due parole con qualcuno e torniamo a prenderci i soldi per i prossimi giri di drink?", chiede Mike, allegro, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Vuoi davvero buttare cinquanta dollari così?"  
"Ohh, fatti gli affari tuoi, Lizzy, non è come se la ragazza qua non possa permetterselo!"  
"Comunque, gente, forse ho bevuto troppo, ma non riesco a ricordare come cazzo siamo passati da parlare di diritto costituzionale a Margaret che paga cinquanta dollari uno di noi per scoparci un tipo a caso", ride Mike, nel modo chiassoso degli ubriachi. "Qualcuno scelga la preda", aggiunge dopo un attimo, asciugandosi le lacrime.

  
Quando Andy ripenserà a questo momento, non saprà dire cosa l'abbia spinto a sollevare il braccio e indicare il ragazzo con la giacca di pelle nell'angolo con il biliardo.  
Forse, ragionerà più avanti, voleva che fossero i suoi amici - _gli stessi che sembravano disgustati dall'idea di avvicinare un ragazzo_ \- a incassare il pugno che sembrava essere l'unica risposta possibile. "Quel tipo laggiù".  
In un momento di chiarezza, nonostante l'alcol che gli circola in corpo, Andy fa scivolare lo sguardo dal ragazzo con la giacca di pelle in fondo alla sala a Sam Winchester, seduto di fronte a lui, e la sua espressione è così inaspettata che per un istante Andy non la riconosce nemmeno.  
Sam è non è soltanto sorpreso - è _scioccato_ , come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.  
Andy apre la bocca senza nemmeno sapere cosa vuole dire - _stai bene?_ vorrebbe chiedere - ma in un attimo, il viso di Sam esprime solo una vaga curiosità e un educato interesse e Andy non è più nemmeno sicuro che quell'espressione di shock sia mai esistita in primo luogo.

  
"Accetto", dice soltanto, senza staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo con la giacca di pelle.  
"Finalmente qualcuno con un po' di coraggio. Torna con il suo numero di telefono e avrai questi cinquanta dollari. Sono un sacco di alcol". Margaret, con un gesto fluido, tira fuori il portafoglio ed estrare qualche banconota.  
"Scommetto cento dollari che torno a casa con lui".  
"Wow, Winchester, sei sicuro che vuoi che ti presenti Jessica? Guarda che ho altri amici, amici maschi, da presentarti", mormora divertita Janet, dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
"No. E vedi di mantenere la promessa. E, a proposito, grazie di averlo detto davanti a tutti", il rossore sul viso di Sam è perfettamente visibile anche nella luce soffusa del locale.  
"Il tipo con la giacca di pelle? Non male", commenta Janet, non dando segno di aver sentito la risposta, mentre Margaret si limita a mettere sul tavolo cento dollari in banconote da venti.  
"Come fai a dire che non è male se è di spalle?", borbotta Lizz.  
"Riesco a vedere il suo culo, mia cara. Decisamente promosso", ridacchia Janet, scolandosi l'ultimo sorso di quello che he nel suo bicchiere. "Abbiamo bisogno di rifornimenti, qua. Vai a guadagnare questo centone, Winchester, e pagaci da bere!"  
"Io non resterò un minuto di più a sentire questi discorsi - ", comincia Robert, facendo per alzarsi, solo per essere spinto nuovamente a sedere da Mike. "Bevi e non parlare", gli intima il suo coinquilino. Dopo un attimo, Robert sembra arrendersi e beve un lungo sorso del suo drink, fino a far tintinnare il ghiaccio nel bicchiere vuoto.  
"Allora, Winchester, aspetti un invito scritto?"

  
Sam non distoglie lo sguardo dal ragazzo con la giacca di pelle che gli sta dando le spalle dall'altra parte della sala e Andy pensa che l'espressione di Sam sia tutta sbagliata, come se fosse un miscuglio di cose diverse malamente mascherate che non può nemmeno iniziare a dipanare. Quindi, distoglie lo sguardo e concentra nuovamente la sua attenzione sul ragazzo con la giacca di pelle; nella luce soffusa sembra l'uomo più bello che Andy abbia mai visto: i lineamenti delicati del volto e le labbra morbide non sottraggono mascolinità alla figura - può quasi immaginare le mani ruvide dello sconosciuto scorregli sotto i vestiti. Rabbrividisce.  
Invidia Sam Winchester che ha una scusa agli occhi dei loro amici per avvicinarlo. Cerca di convincersi che il sapore amaro che sente in gola sia dovuto soltanto alla birra.

Sam si alza e per un istante fissa la parete davanti a sé, prima di voltarsi e attraversare il locale affollato e rumoroso.  
"Ohhh, sta andando davvero!"

  
Lo guarda fermarsi a pochi passi dallo sconosciuto e, nonostante la luce, Andy può vedere chiaramente il profilo di Sam e pensa che non sembra un ragazzo ubriaco spinto dagli amici con la scusa di una scommessa a fare qualcosa di stupido; sembra un naufrago che avvista finalmente la terra ferma e Andy pensa stupidamente che non sapeva che Sam Winchester fosse così perso, senza terreno sotto i piedi.  
È troppo lontano anche solo per indovinare le parole, ma quando Sam apre la bocca, Andy capisce che è una sola parola quella che pronuncia - un suono breve, ma abbastanza importante da richiamare l'attenzione del ragazzo con la giacca di pelle, che si volta e, _finalmente, vede Sam._

  
Il tempo continua a scorrere normalmente, Freddie Mercury dalle casse dello stereo canta che _è deciso dal cielo, è sotto gli occhi di tutti_ , al tavolo a fianco una ragazza ride rumorosamente e qualcuno al bancone fa cadere un bicchiere mandandolo in frantumi - ma Sam Winchester e il ragazzo con la giacca di pelle non sembrano sapere nulla di tutto questo; per qualche attimo è come se fossero rinchiusi in una bolla dove il tempo sembra bloccato, e l'aria attorno a loro sembra carica del potenziale di tutte le possibili risposte che lo sconosciuto potrebbe dare a quella parola che Andy non conosce che è uscita dalle labbra di Sam.  
E poi, il ragazzo rilassa le spalle e - Andy non può vedere il suo volto, ma lo vede inclinare la testa verso Sam e il tempo, anche per loro, riprende a scorrere.

  
"Winchester ci sa fare. Non si è ancora beccato un pugno", lo distrae la voce di Mike.  
"Già. Non male, credo", borbotta, osservando il cerchio di condensa che la sua bottiglia di birra ormai vuota ha lasciato sul tavolo di legno.  
"Vorrei troppo sapere cosa si stanno dicendo", si lamenta Janet e le altre ragazze annuiscono.  
"Deve essere qualcosa di davvero convincente, visto che il tipo lo sta seguendo fuori"  
Andy alza lo sguardo e vede Sam Winchester e lo sconosciuto con la giacca di pelle camminare a fianco nella folla, verso l'uscita.  
Improvvisamente si sente in ansia, la sola idea di perderli di vista gli è insopportabile, per qualche motivo che non saprebbe spiegare.  
"Credo che tu sia in debito di cento dollari, questa sera, Margaret"  
"Oh, posso permettermelo. Ma spero che Winchester torni con qualche racconto divertente e, soprattutto, dettagliato"  
"Ehi, dite che sia, sapete, gay?"  
"Non so, sembrava davvero essere interessato a Jessica... Magari è bisex"  
"Chi, Sam? Ma vedrete, gli avrà chiesto una sigaretta e saranno usciti a fumare, altroché -"  
Senza pensare a quello che sta facendo, Andy si alza in piedi. "Vado a prenderne un'altra", dice, sollevando distrattamente la bottiglia vuota, senza aspettare la risposta e, con soltanto uno sguardo alle sue spalle, si dirige verso l'uscita.

  
L'aria fredda gli schiarisce la testa e si prende qualche momento per respirare lentamente e guardarsi attorno. Non sembra esserci in giro nessuno e per un attimo pensa che Sam e lo sconosciuto debbano essere ancora nel locale; ma, mentre sta per rientrare, sente un rumore dietro l'angolo e si blocca a metà strada, indeciso se accucciarsi dietro i bidoni del locale e gettare uno sguardo nel vicolo, oppure se fare dietro front e rientrare, prendere la terza birra della serata e chiacchierare con il suo gruppo di qualcosa che non sia Sam Winchester che riesce a farsi seguire dall'uomo che occuperà le fantasie di Andy per le prossime settimane, come se fosse niente.  
Si volta indeciso a considerare le porte del locale, prima di alzare la zip della felpa che indossa e avvicinarsi il più possibile al bidone, senza toccarlo. Si sente ridicolo ed esposto, e pensa che se qualcuno lo vedesse non saprebbe davvero come spiegare cosa ci faccia lì.

  
Ma niente di tutto ciò ha la minima importanza, quando dà uno sguardo al vicolo male illuminato a fianco del locale: Sam Winchester sta premendo lo sconosciuto con la giacca di pelle contro il muro sporco e sta mormorando qualcosa che Andy non può sentire, eccetto una parola.  
_Dean,_ dice Sam, con voce sicura - _Oh, allora non è uno sconosciuto,_ pensa stupidamente, prima di realizzare che è la stessa parola che era sulle labbra di Sam quando il ragazzo con la giacca di pelle, quando Dean, aveva incrociato il suo sguardo per la prima volta, nel locale.  
Sam aveva pronunciato il suo nome e l'altro l'aveva seguito fuori, e si era lasciato premere contro il muro di mattoni, in una strada deserta.  
Andy pensa che dovrebbe distogliere lo sguardo, voltare le spalle alla scena e andarsene, ma non riesce a farlo.  
Continua a guardare, mentre Sam inclina la testa e con un movimento lento, quasi come se stesse dando all'altro il tempo di tirarsi indietro, lo bacia. Le mani di Dean si chiudono a pugno, prima di distendersi di nuovo e salire a stringere le spalle di Sam, e avvicinarlo a sé.  
"Dean", mormora Sam staccandosi, come se fosse l'unica parola che conosce.  
" _Sammy_ ", risponde l'altro, come se volesse soltanto pronunciare quel nome - e Andy non riesce a capire come qualcuno alto e robusto come Sam Winchester possa essere chiamato _Sammy_ senza che suoni come un nomignolo ironico; eppure lo sconosciuto, Dean, ci riesce.  
"Dean, posso - _possiamo_? Qui? Ho bisogno di sentirti - ", dice Sam, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla dell'altro, come se cercasse di farsi impossibilmente piccolo, tra le braccia di Dean.  
"Va bene, Sammy, tutto quello che vuoi - "  
Sam sospira e gira il volto a baciarlo e Andy, anche da dove è accucciato, riesce a vedere che questo bacio è diverso da quello di prima, c'è un intento che prima mancava.  
Quando Dean allunga una mano e slaccia i pantaloni di Sam, Andy non è sorpreso.  
"Dean, ti prego, _Dean -_ ", mormora Sam, prima di gemere, mentre Dean gli abbassa i pantaloni e prende in mano la sua erezione.  
Sam appoggia di nuovo la fronte sulla spalla di Dean, già senza fiato. Andy guarda la mano dell'altro muoversi lungo il cazzo del suo compagno di corso e cerca di soffocare un gemito, sentendo i suoi jeans farsi sempre più stretti.  
"Aspetta", dice Dean, prima di iniziare a slacciare i suoi stessi pantaloni, ma la mano di Sam è lì e preme contro la durezza ancora nascosta dietro strati di tessuto. "Impaziente, eh -?"  
"Mi sei mancato ogni giorno", e lo stesso Sam sembra essere sorpreso dal suo stesso tono vulnerabile. Slaccia i pantaloni di Dean ed è una piccola fuga dalle parole appena pronunciate. Prende in mano l'erezione dell'altro e inizia ad accarezzarla, su e giù, lentamente.  
Dean dice qualcosa, ma Andy non può sentirlo, e rimane a guardare il cazzo dello _non-più-sconosciuto_ con la giacca di pelle per metà nascosto dalla mano di Sam. Guarda la curva della sua gola, quando appoggia la testa sul muro sporco e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi andare.  
Andy slaccia un bottone dei suoi jeans, cercando di stare più comodo, ma facendo del suo meglio per ignorare l'erezione che ormai ha tra le gambe.  
Guarda Sam e Dean, in un vicolo buio e sporco, mentre si accarezzano a vicenda, si baciano e si dicono parole che non può sentire, né immaginare e preme il palmo della mano contro la zip chiusa dei jeans e ingoia il gemito che gli sale in gola.  
Getta uno sguardo alla strada dietro di sé, ancora deserta, prima di rivolgere di nuovo l'attenzione sui due.  
"Aspetta", mormora Sam, prima di avvolgere la mano attorno a entrambe le erezioni e muoverla verso l'alto e poi verso il basso, sempre più velocemente. Dean apre gli occhi, abbassa la testa e lo guarda.

  
Andy non sa quale sia la loro storia, se siano fidanzati o solo amanti, se non si incontrassero da anni o soltanto da ieri, ma c'è una tale intensità nel modo in cui Dean guarda Sam, che gli sembra un qualcosa ancora più intimo di tutto il resto.  
Come se, nonostante alcune tessere si siano incastrate, non riesca ancora a vedere il disegno nei pezzi sparsi del puzzle, Andy li guarda scambiarsi parole che non sente, prima di baciarsi a lungo e senza fretta, quasi avessero dimenticato di non essere in una stanza con la porta chiusa, ma in una strada, alla luce di un lampione in lontananza.

  
"Sammy, sto per venire-" la voce roca di Dean è il suono più eccitante che Andy abbia mai sentito e per un attimo pensa che potrebbe venire anche lui, solo dalla consapevolezza di quello che sta succedendo sotto i suoi occhi, e dal suono di quella voce. Respira piano l'aria fredda e il momento passa.  
"Sammy" geme nuovamente Dean, di nuovo quella parola come se fosse una preghiera.  
"Vieni, dai, voglio sentirti", sussurra Sam, il movimento della mano sempre più spezzato e veloce. La vista delle due erezioni premute insieme e pronte a venire è un'immagine a cui Andy penserà spesso, nei giorni seguenti, sotto la doccia o tra le coperte.  
Riesce a vedere il momento in cui il cazzo di Dean si contrae impercettibilmente, prima di schizzare lo sperma verso l'altro, contro i vestiti di Sam che, alla vista, geme, e inclina la testa all'indietro e muove la mano ancora _due e tre e quattro_ volte prima di venire tra le sue dita.  
Rimane così, con la testa gettata all'indietro e senza fiato, mentre Dean lo stringe per i fianchi e lo tiene vicino.

  
Il suo cazzo ormai completamente eretto è dolorosamente stretto nei suoi jeans, ma Andy non osa muovere un muscolo per paura di essere notato.  
Sa che dovrebbe approfittare di questo momento, ora che i due sono ancora distratti dai postumi dell'orgasmo, per andarsene, ma non riesce a muoversi.  
Potrebbero essere passati pochi secondi oppure diversi minuti, quando Sam sospira e dice "Resta".  
In qualche modo che non saprebbe spiegare, Andy capisce che Sam non sta parlando di quella sera, né di quel locale, ma della sua vita.  
Dean non dice nulla, ma abbassa lo sguardo e inizia a sistemarsi. Con lo sguardo basso e le labbra strette in una piega infelice, si alza lentamente i pantaloni, e infila nelle mutande il suo pene flaccido.  
Quando ha finito, alza lo sguardo e qualcosa nella sua espressione si addolcisce alla vista di Sam con i vestiti stropicciati e i pantaloni ancora calati.

  
Come una di quelle illusioni ottiche dove devi mettere a fuoco il disegno a una certa distanza, improvvisamente Andy riesce a vedere qualcosa che era sotto i suoi occhi per l'intero tempo: _Sam e Dean sono innamorati._  
Non è stata una scopata tra conoscenti o amici o fidanzati alle prime armi - quei due si amano ed è talmente dolorosamente _ovvio_ che non capisce come abbia fatto a non capirlo il primo istante in cui Sam ha sollevato gli occhi dalla sua birra e accettato la stupida scommetta di Margaret.  
Andy per un attimo dimentica l'erezione che gli preme nei pantaloni, e sente la nostalgia di qualcosa che non ha mai avuto stringergli la gola.  
Sam non è il suo compagno di corso e Dean non è l'oggetto delle sue fantasie - _non soltanto, non prima di tutto -_ perché, come _prima cosa_ , Sam e Dean sono l'uno dell'altro e Andy è così nostalgico e così ubriaco, che vorrebbe sedersi lì accanto a quel cassonetto dietro cui si è nascosto e piangere tutte le lacrime che ha -  
\- E poi, con la faccia ancora bagnata, liberare la sua erezione e farsi una sega, prima che qualcuno dei suoi amici (o quelli che si sforza di considerare tali) venga a cercarlo.

Dall'altro lato del vicolo, Sam e Dean si sono rivestiti e tra loro c'è più spazio di quanto non ce ne fosse solo mezz'ora prima, quando erano alle due estremità opposte del locale, ignari l'uno della presenza dell'altro.  
"Devo andare. Wendigo in Nevada", dice Dean e la frase non ha nessun senso per Andy. "Divertiti con i tuoi libri e i tuoi corsi", continua, con studiata noncuranza. "Trovati qualche ragazza con un bel seno e delle gambe lunghe". Non guarda Sam negli occhi, prima di voltarsi e andarsene, con le mani in tasca e le spalle curve, nella direzione opposta a quella da cui è venuto.  
Sam si lascia scivolare per terra, con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro, e il viso spento.

  
Andy scivola via silenziosamente e dopo qualche attimo rientra nel bar e si siede al bancone, ordinando un'altra birra.  
Sam Winchester rientra un quarto d'ora più tardi, con un'espressione tranquilla e sorridente e finta. Andy non rimane a sentire cos'ha da raccontare.

 

 

 

 

  
Soltanto dopo molti mesi, Andy riuscirà a posizionare l'ultima tessera del puzzle, quando in un momento di estrema chiarezza, collegherà Dean, _il ragazzo con la giacca di pelle che Sam si è scopato in un vicolo_ , con Dean Winchester, _il fratello maggiore che Sam ama nominare._

  
Il pensiero lo farà stare a disagio per molto tempo - e quando nella doccia si accarezzerà pensando a quella sera, nel vicolo, non riuscirà a separare le immagini nella sua testa dalla parola 'fratelli' - _sono fratelli, cazzo -_  
Nonostante tutto, quando appoggerà la testa contro le mattonelle bagnate, l'orgasmo sarà più intenso del solito.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt era: "Stanford!Era. Sam e i suoi compagni sono in un bar malfamato ad ubriacarsi quando uno di loro si volta e indica un tizio attraente al pub. "Hey Winchester, ti sfido ad andare lì e rimorchiarlo." Sam alza gli occhi e riconosce Dean: "Scommetto 100 dollari che stanotte torno a casa con lui." 
> 
> Era un prompt bellissimo e mi sono divertita molto a realizzarlo!


End file.
